La Princesa de INAZUMA
by Princess-nanoha012
Summary: Endou Mine, es una portero muy talentosa, pero su escuela carece de un club de fútbol real como lo requiere, los otros miembros no parecen muy interesados incluso en la formación. Con la llegada de Goenji Shuuya, el equipo completo se mueve. Para ayudar están; Aura Strauss, una mafiosa y prima de Mine, y Fubuki Atsuya, una persona que supuestamente muerta... Advert: Yaoi, Fem!Endou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de serlo Mamoru seria mujer y la serie tendría Yaoi.

**Advertencias:**

- Yaoi

- Odio/desprecio por Someoka, Toramaru, Natsumi, Aki y Fuyuka.

- OoC.

- OC.

- Etc. Etc. Etceterita.

**Parejas:** Goenji x Kazemaru. Handa x Matsuno.

Las otras parejas aparecerán con el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Vamos a jugar fútbol**

– ¡Eso, pásala! –

– ¡Ahí! –

– ¡No, pásala como siempre lo haces! –

Esos eran los gritos que se escuchaban en la cancha de fútbol frente al río. Endou Mine, la pequeña capitana del equipo de Raimon, entrenaba, más bien jugaba, con unos niños de primaria.

Mine tiene el cabello castaño y largo, recogido en dos coletas, grandes ojos marrones y una banda naranjada en la cabeza. Vestida con el uniforme de portero perteneciente al de la secundaria Raimon.

– ¡Bien, dispara! – un niño pateo el balón al arco y Mine lo atajo fácilmente - ¡Listo, el siguiente! –

– Aquí voy, Mine – otro niño comenzó a correr con el balón hacia la portería, pero el balón le fue sacado por una niña.

– ¡Buena esa! ¡Ahora ven! – la niña corrió hacia la portería y pateo el balón, pero el balón fue detenido por Mine.

– ¿Eh? ¿Bloqueado de nuevo? –

– ¡Bien, vuelvan a sus posiciones! – dijo Mine – ¡Los que siguen! ¡Ryouta y Terasaka! ¡Sigan disparando! –

Los niños seguían entrenando con Mine, mientras que un chico de cabello crema y ojos negros caminaba cerca y se detuvo para mirar el "entrenamiento" de la chica.

– ¡Mako! – llamo Mine a la pequeña niña que estaba tomando agua – La forma en que le robaste el balón a Ryuusuke fue genial –

– Gracias – agradeció la niña – Es gracias a ti, Mine-chan, que nuestro equipo está empezando a actuar en conjunto –

– No es nada. Esto también es buena práctica para mí – dijo Mine, la verdad era que el campo de fútbol en su secundaria siempre estaba ocupado y su equipo solo contaba con 6 miembros, aparte de ella, así que nunca la tomaban enserio.

El equipo de fútbol de la Secundaria Raimon era muy pequeño ya que fue creado ese mismo año por Mine y los únicos miembros del equipo no mostraban algún indicio de querer entrenar, pero Mine sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus amigos comenzaran a entrenar después de todo ellos tenían la misma pasión por el fútbol que ella.

– Bien, sigamos – dijo Mine con entusiasmo.

– ¡Esta vez meteré! – Decía un niño con un pañuelo en la cabeza muy seguro de sí mismo – ¡Mira mi tiro hissatsu! – pateo el balón, pero sin querer el balón fue mal y casi golpea a dos chicos que estaban caminando cerca, era una suerte que ambos chicos esquivaron el balón.

– ¿Quién mierda tiro el balón? – pregunto el chico más alto molesto.

Mine se acercó rápidamente para disculparse – ¿E-estas bien? Lo siento. Ano, podrías regresarme el…– no termino de hablar porque fue golpeada por el chico más bajo.

Todos miraban con horror y miedo como Mine era molestada por los dos chicos punks. El más alto comenzó a decir sobre lo débil que era el equipo de Raimon y lo patético que es tener a una chica de capitana. El punk más alto pateo el balón para "enseñarle" a Mine lo básico, el balón fue a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña Mako y casi le da, pero fue salvada por el chico peli-crema, quien mando el balón a la cara del chico punk alto.

Todos miraban asombrado al recién llegado, fue genial el cómo salvo a Mako.

– Gracias – agradeció Mako, el peli-crema solo sonrió antes de irse.

– ¡Espera! – grito Mine acercándose al peli-crema - ¡Tu patada fue increíble! ¿Juegas fútbol? ¿De qué escuela eres? Si quieres podemos practicar juntos –

El peli-crema solo miro a Mine antes de irse, dejando atrás a la chica entusiasta.

* * *

Mine se encontraba caminando felizmente por las oscuras calles de Inazuma Town. Ya era de noche así que nadie se encontraba fuera a esas horas y todo estaba muy solitario.

– No deberías de caminar sola a estas horas – hablo una voz. La castaña se dio vuelta para ver a una chica de 15 años, con su cabello largo, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, con dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, ojos azules. Vestía con unos jeans oscuros, una blusa de color blanca con un conjunto de letras en cursiva de color negro en la parte de adelante, y un chaleco negro con capucha y plumas en la parte de arriba

– Ah, Nee-san – Mine se acercó rápido a la chica para abrazarla – Sabes, hoy conocí a alguien que hace excelentes tiros –

– ¿De verdad? – Mine asintió – Entonces, cuéntame más esa persona –

– Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien así – dijo Mine – Si solo se uniera a nuestro equipo. Nee-san, espero volver a verlo nuevamente –

– Si eres tú, de seguro lo volverás a ver. Ahora vamos, es peligroso andar por estas horas fuera – le dijo la albina, Mine asintió y la siguió hasta una limosina.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la Secundaria Raimon se encontraba todo tranquilo…

– Waah, nos volvemos a encontrar –…Y olvídenlo. Mine miro con mucha felicidad al peli-crema frente suyo, era tiempo del almuerzo pero la naturaleza la llamo primero, en el camino de vuelta a su clase se encontró con el chico de cabello crema que ayer salvo a Mako – Es un gusto volver a verte, ayer no pude presentarme apropiadamente. Soy Endou Mine, capitana del club de fútbol –

– Goenji Shuuya – se presentó el peli-crema.

– Es un gusto en conocerte – sonrió Mine – Ne, Shuuya ¿No quieres unírtenos? Tu patada fue muy fabulosa – Goenji desvió la vista, Mine lo miro extrañada – ¿Qué sucede? –

– Deje el fútbol –

– ¿Dejaste el fútbol? ¿Porque? – pregunto Mine.

– Eso no te interesa – le dijo Goenji sin atreverse a mirar a la chica.

Mine solo lo miro triste, sentía que Goenji tenía una pasión por el fútbol y era triste que lo dejara. La chica se dio vuelta al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, se encontró con Handa corriendo hacia su dirección.

– Mine, Fuyukai-sensei te busca – dijo Handa deteniéndose frente a la chica – Quiere que vayas a la oficina del director –

– ¿La oficina del director? – Mine estaba confundida, no había hecho nada para ser llevada a la oficina del director.

– Parece que tiene algo importante que decirte. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Tal vez sea sobre disolver el club – dijo Handa algo triste, sabía que el club de fútbol era algo importante para la pequeña capitana.

– ¡¿D-disolver?! – Goenji los miro de reojo, eso le estaba llamando la atención, en cambio Mine se encontraba horrorizada, la única razón por la que no tomaba clases en casa era por el club de fútbol y sus amigos – Deben de estar bromeando. No les dejare disolver el club –

* * *

Mine sintió que todo el coraje que tenía desapareció cuando puso un pie en la oficina del director dejando paso a un nerviosismo.

La chica trago saliva antes de hablar – A-ano… ¿De qué quieren hablarme? –

– Aunque es un poco pronto, tendrán un partido de práctica este fin de semana –

– Un… Un partido – Mine se puso feliz al escucharlo, sentía que todo era un sueño – ¡¿Tendremos un partido?! –

– El oponente es la Academia Teikoku – dijo Fuyukai.

– ¡¿T-Teikoku?! – pregunto Mine sorprendida, ella tan feliz por su primer partido y le salen con que juegan contra Teikoku – ¿La Academia Teikoku de la que todos dicen que es el mejor equipo? –

– Así es. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es grandioso? –

– Son una invencible escuela que ha dominado en el Football Frontier durante 40 años – dijo el director.

– ¿Por qué el equipo número uno de Japón quiere jugar contra nosotros? – pregunta Mine – Estoy feliz de poder enfrentarme a un equipo tan fuerte, pero nuestro club solo cuenta con 7 miembros –

– Si no tienes suficientes miembros ¿Por qué no reúnen algunos antes del partido? – Pregunto una chica de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado – Si no consigues suficientes miembros, o pierdes el partido, voy a disolver el club. Ese es el trato –

– No lo decidas por ti misma – Mine se mostró molesta hacia la chica de cabello ondulado ¿Quién se cría que era para decidir disolver su club?

– Esa es la decisión del director y los encargados. No planeamos malgastar nuestros fondos en un equipo débil – dijo la chica de cabello ondulado.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! – primero decide que disolverá su club y ahora los llama débiles, pero ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿La hija del Primer ministro?

– Endou-chan, el presidente le ha dejado la decisión a la señorita Natsumi – dijo el director – Sus palabras son las palabras del presidente –

Mine solo se puso roja de la ira, lo unico que le faltaba era que el presidente decidiera darle tal autoridad a una chica tan odiosa como Natsumi, aun no la conocía y ya le comenzaba a caer mal.

* * *

Los 6 miembros del equipo de fútbol comenzaron a sudar a balas cuando Mine les dijo la noticia sobre su partido contra Teikoku.

– ¿Entonces vamos a jugar ese partido? – pregunto Kurimatsu.

– Por supuesto que vamos a jugar – contesto Mine, no iba a dejar que esa chica de papi disolviera su club, aunque en eso significa que debía de sacrificar todo – No les dejare disolver el club. Conseguiremos 11 miembros para entonces –

– ¿El oponente es Teikoku, sabes? – le recordó Shishido – Imposibles, es definitivamente imposible –

– Solo seremos humillados y golpeados – dijo Shorin desanimando al equipo.

– Al final parece que la disolución es la única opción –

– Supongo que es hora de decirle adiós al salón – poco a poco los ánimos del equipo se iba por los suelos.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Si aún aman el fútbol, hagamos posible lo imposible! – dijo Mine – No nos rendiremos sin haberlo intentado. ¡¿Cómo podríamos rendirnos tan fácilmente?! –

Así fue como Mine comenzó a recorrer la secundaria con un cartel que decía "Se reúnen miembros para derrotar a Teikoku", fue por todos los clubes intentando que algún miembro los ayude, pero algunos ni siquiera sabían que seguía existiendo el club de fútbol.

– Hmmm… ¿Fútbol, eh? – Mine se encontraba hablando con un chico de cabello azul y ojos marrones. Su apariencia es muy femenina.

– ¿Kazemaru, no dijiste que querías enfrentarte a jugadores de primera categoría? – le pregunto Mine – Si quieres unírtenos, ven cuando quieras. Estaré practicando en la Torre de Metal después de la escuela. Está bien si vas allí directamente, ¡Te veré ahí, adiós! –

– Cuando decía jugadores de primer nivel me refería a atletas…– dijo Kazemaru pero ya Mine se había ido corriendo.

Mine siguió corriendo por todo Raimon buscando más miembros, se encontró con Megane un chico que dijo que solo se unirá si es el último jugador y su camiseta tiene el número 10. Siguió recorriendo encontrándose con Haruna, un miembro del club de periodismo, Mine le dijo que hiciera un reportaje sobre su busca de nuevos miembros. La pequeña capitana incluso fue al club de sumo para buscar miembros.

– Capitana – murmuro Kurimatsu, quien junto a Shishido y Kabeyama miraban a escondida para vigilar que Mine no se hiciera daño.

– Son unos idiotas – los tres chicos se dieron vuelta al escuchar una voz femenina, allí frente suyos se encuentra una chica albina que vestía de forma informal – ¿Acaso no se unieron al club porque querían jugar fútbol? – Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí – Díganme ¿Qué significa el club de fútbol para ustedes? ¿Qué significa el que Mine se esfuerce por ustedes? –

– La capitana…– los tres chicos recordaron a su capitana, esa pequeña chica que decidió crear el club. Era el entusiasmo de Mine que los motivo para unirse al club de fútbol.

La albina se dio vuelta y se fue por el mismo que vino, se suponía que debía de estar teniendo una reunión con el director de Raimon.

– Eh ¿Dónde fue? – pregunto Shishido al darse cuenta que la albina "desapareció".

* * *

La capitana del equipo de Raimon corría para llegar a la Torre de Metal, el sol se escondía por el horizonte bañando todo de un tono naranja, allí se encontró con un peli-crema observando el paisaje.

– Shuuya – llamo Mine acercándose al chico – ¿No es un lugar fantástico? Ha venido aquí desde que era pequeña – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Oye, has oído de nuestro partido de practica contra la Academia Teikoku? – Pregunto, eso hizo que Goenji se sorprendiera, él pensaba que la chica renunciaría a jugar ese partido – Pero estamos cortos de miembros, estaba tratando de reclutar miembros, pero nadie quiere unirse. Ne ¿Podrías reconsiderar unirte? – Goenji no contesto – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste de jugar? Si no te importa ¿Podrías contármelo? – Goenji seguía sin hablar y solo se limitaba a mirar el paisaje – Es un desperdicio, con lo bien que pateas. ¡Cuando te vi lo primero que pensé fue que era algo muy genial! Sé que tienes razones para dejar de jugar, pero no es que odies el fútbol ¿cierto?… Si no te gusta el fútbol no serias capaz de hacer ese tiro –

Goenji miro a la chica – Hablas demasiado –

– Quiero jugar fútbol contigo. ¡Si nos unimos, podríamos convertirnos en el mejor equipo de la historia! –

– No me vuelvas a hablar – Goenji dio un salto para escaparse de Mine.

– ¿Entonces, porque pateaste ese balón ayer? – pregunto Mine. Goenji miro con seriedad a la chica, la razón por la que salvo a Mako era que le recordaba algo de su pasado.

– Eres muy ruidosa, tengo mis razones para no jugar – con eso dicho el peli-crema se fue dejando atrás a una chica de cabello castaño.

– ¿Razones para jugar? – Mine inconscientemente llevo su mano al collar que tenía. Su collar tenía una llave y estaba escondido por su ropa así que incluso sus amigos no sabían que lo poseía – No eres el unico que esconde un pasado – la mirada de Mine reflejaba una gran tristeza, bajo la mirada y luego de unos momentos la volvió a alzar, su tristeza se había ido dejando paso a una gran determinación – ¡Bien! ¡Es hora de entrenar! –

* * *

Una llanta salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia Mine, quien lo atajo solo con las manos, al recibir la llanta salió volando y cayo sobre otra llanta que la tenía atada a la espalda.

– No me rendiré – Mine se levantó y se acercó a la llanta que colgaba del árbol. No podía rendirse, tenía que hacerse más fuerte o no sería muy útil para su equipo.

Mine siguió entrenando hasta quedarse sin fuerza. La chica entrenaba para hacerse más fuerte, a pesar de aparentar buena salud era alguien muy débil, en realidad era alguien que escondía un gran poder y su cuerpo era débil para soportarlo así que la hacía vulnerable y frágil, y fácilmente se enfermaba, por no decir que no lograba hacer alguna de sus técnicas sin caer desmayada.

– Puedo hacerlo, sé que esta vez no caeré – Mine miro con mucha determinación la llanta que venía hacia ella –** God Hand*** – una gran mano naranja apareció y detuvo la llanta – ¿L-lo logre? – fue lo que dijo antes de caer desmayada, lo último que vio fue a un peli-azul correr hacia ella.

* * *

Kazemaru junto a los miembros, aparte de Someoka, se encontraban viendo en secreto el entrenamiento de Mine, todos se asustaron cuando vieron que cayo desmayada.

– ¿Se encontrara bien? – pregunto Kurimatsu preocupado, nunca había visto así a Mine y no sabían que hacer.

– Tal vez – Kazemaru también se encontraba preocupado, al igual que los demás miembros.

Kurimatsu, Shishido, Handa, Shorin, Kabeyama y Kazemaru miraban a la chica que se encontraba acosta en el suelo, no podían llevarla a un hospital ya que no sabrían que decirles a los doctores sobre el porqué se desmayó.

– Ojou-sama – los chicos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, vestida de sirvienta. La mujer se acercó a los chicos y los miro amenazadoramente – ¿Porque?… ¿Por qué ustedes tienen a Ojou-sama? –

– E-Etto… Es un malentendido. Nosotros no sabemos nada – se excusó Handa rápidamente, esa mujer le daba algo de miedo.

– Es cierto. Nosotros vimos como entreno, pero por alguna razón termino desmayada – explico Kazemaru.

La mujer los miro como los analizara – Hmmm, son del Raimon ¿no? – los chicos asintieron – Oh, me lo hubieran dicho antes. Deben de ser amigos de Ojou-sama –

– ¿Ojou-sama? ¿Se refiere a la Capitana? – pregunto Kurimatsu.

– Hai. Endou Mine, la capitana de Raimon es mi señora ama – dice la mujer.

– ¿E-en serio? – Kazemaru se encontraba sorprendido, al igual que todos. Nadie pensó que esa pequeña castaña fuera en realidad una niña rica.

– Por cierto, no sabemos su nombre – dijo Handa.

– Ah, perdone mis modales. Mi nombre es Kuro, una de las sirvientas de la Familia Strauss – se presentó la mujer.

– E-es un gusto conocerte – dice Kazemaru nervioso, desde ahora veía a Mine bajo una luz diferente.

– Lo mismo digo. Ahora, me pueden devolver a Ojou-sama – Kuro extendió sus brazos para que le devolvieran a su señora. Kabeyama le paso a la pequeña castaña – Fue un gusto haberlos visto –

– Espera – Handa detuvo a la mujer antes de que se fuera con Mine – Oye ¿Podrías decirnos sobre él porque Mine se desmayó? –

Kuro se debatió entre contarles o no, pero decidió hacerlo – Ojou-sama tiene una salud débil, como amigos de la Ojou-sama podrán saber esto, pero si le cuentan a alguien que no sea cercano a ella juro que les cortare en pedacitos y venderé sus órganos por parte –

– Lo prime prometemos, no se lo diremos a nadie – prometió Handa, mientras los demás asentían.

– Espero que así sea – dice Kuro – Verán, Ojou-sama tiene guarda un gran poder y su cuerpo no puede soportarlo. Como ama mucho el fútbol no suele cuidarse, no importa lo que hagamos, nunca nos hace caso. Todos sabemos que Ojou-sama solo desea ser más fuerte y que su cuerpo soporte su poder, pero eso nunca será posible. Así que les pido… ¡Por favor, cuiden de Ojou-sama! –

– ¡Ehhhh! – todos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer, nunca esperaron que le pidiera algo así.

– B-bueno, Mine es nuestra amiga así que cuidaremos bien de ella – le aseguro Kazemaru.

Kuro sonrió – Arigato. Me alegra que Ojou-sama tenga amigos como ustedes, dentro de poco yo ya no podre cuidarla y solo deseaba que ella no este sola en los días que este más débil y frágil, con amigos con ustedes alado suyo sé que ella estará bien –

– Lo prometemos – dijo Shishido, los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo, ahora se convertirían en los guardianes que cuidarían a la pequeña y frágil princesa de débil salud.

– Me alegro que Ojou-sama cuente con personas como ustedes. Fue un gusto conocerlos –

Kuro se fue caminando con Mine en brazos hasta una limosina, esa pequeña siempre será su favorita pero lamentablemente tendría que dejarla por un tiempo ya que debía de viajar hasta Francia, el lugar donde se encontraban los padres de Aura y tíos de Mine.

– No te rindas sin haberlo intentado – dijo Kuro mirando a la chica que dormía en la limosina – Eso es algo que tú conoces muy bien, nunca te rendiste y nunca lo harás, Ojou-sama –

* * *

**El proverbio del capitán hoy es…**

_**Endou Mine: No te rindas sin haberlo intentado.**_

* * *

**Aclaración:**

**God Hand:** Mano Fantasma

* * *

Holis. Pues heme aquí con mi historia "no tan nueva". Algunos pueden recordarla, otros tal vez no, esta historia la había escrito hace poco pero por falta de inspiración y por algunas cosas decidí hacerla de nuevo. No habrá mucha diferencia de mi historia anterior, solo cambios menores (más o menos).

Déjenme comentarios.

**Silvii y Aura**

**Fuera**

**PAZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Teikoku está aquí.**

En un gran y amplio jardín, bastante hermoso para ser cierto. Con varias flores a los alrededores de diferentes colores pero lo que más marcaba eran las hermosas rosas de color blanco. En el centro de las grandes y hermosas flores se encontraba una mesa regada de varios papeles y una taza de té. La persona que se encontraba sentada era una chica albina que miraba uno de los papeles.

– ¿Por qué te tardaste, Kuro-chan? – pregunto la albina al aire dejando el papel sobre la mesa. De la nada aparece la mujer de cabellos azabache.

– Lo siento mucho, Aura-sama – se disculpó Kuro – Pero los chicos de Raimon…–

– Ya se toda la historia – interrumpió Aura – Hiciste bien al haberles contado sobre Mine. Lo hiciste muy bien, Kuro –

– Muchas gracias, Aura-sama – agradeció Kuro.

– Ahora tengo otro trabajo para ti, Kuro. Tu trabajo es entrenar a esos chicos – dice Aura – ¿Podrías hacerlo? –

– Sí estas son las ordenes de Aura-sama lo hare – dice Kuro haciendo una reverencia para luego irse.

Aura sonrió y continuo tomando su té – Como lo pensé, el té es más delicioso al anochecer –

* * *

Cerca de la Torre de Metal, los chicos se encontraban reunidos para un entrenamiento, decidieron hacerse más fuerte y no dejarle todo el trabajo a la pequeña capitana, pero digamos que todos eran… un desastre andante. Shorin y Kurimatsu chocaban al tratar de defender, acabando en un reguero de pies y brazos en el suelo. Kabeyama se cubría cuando la pelota venia hacia él. Shishido y Handa no podían conectar pases. Y Kazemaru daba todo su esfuerzo pero los demás no se lo ponían fácil.

– Nunca mejoraran si siguen así – los chicos se voltearon encontrándose con Kuro, quien vestía con ropa deportiva de color verde y negro.

– Kuro-san ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? – pregunto Handa.

– Estoy aquí para entrenarlos – contesto Kuro – Les enseñare lo básico del fútbol y los ayudare, si quiero que protejan a Ojou-sama deben ser capaces de sobrevivir contra Teikoku –

– Kuro-san – todos miraron a la peli-negra como si fuera un ángel…

– Prepárense para conocer el infierno –…Ah, la ingenuidad, no sabían en lo que se metían. Los chicos lamentarían el aceptar que Kuro los entrenara, la mujer parecía un ángel pero era la misma encarnación del Demonio… Esperen, no. La encarnación del demonio era una chica albina y ojos azules. La mujer es la sirvienta de la encarnación del demonio.

* * *

El día del partido llego, tras duros entrenamientos hechos por Kuro, los chicos lograron ser algo buenos, no se puede decir que sean los mejores del mundo pero según la mujer son lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir. Mine también se encontraba allí, a pesar de que los chicos no quieran que este en el partido contra Teikoku, no contaban con otro portero para reemplazarla. Además de que la chica casi llora al escuchar que no quería que estuviera a su lado en el partido, así que decidieron que no decir nada

– Chicos, déjenme presentarlo. Se nos acaba de unir para el partido de hoy – Mine se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto a un chico con una gorra de rayas azules y rosas – Su nombre es Matsuno Kuusuke –

– Pueden llamarse solamente Max – dijo el chico del gorro – Cuando vi a su capitana, pensé que podría librarme del aburrimiento –

– ¿Aburrimiento? Este partido no es un simple juego ¿Sabes? – pregunto Kazemaru, quien al igual que todos sentía que si perdían el partido todo el esfuerzo de su pequeña amiga seria en vano.

– No se preocupen. A pesar de que nunca antes he jugado fútbol, soy más hábil de lo que parezco – dijo Max.

– Así están las cosas. ¡Veremos lo que puede hacer! – sonrió Mine.

– Tsk ¡No metas a novatos en el equipo! – Le grito Someoka – No estamos para cuidar de novatos recién inscritos –

– Pero, necesitamos más miembros – le dijo Mine – Además, el equipo de fútbol siempre acepta nuevos miembros, sean novatos o no –

– Yo no estaré cuidando de novatos que nunca han tocado un balón. Me largo, renuncio a quedarme en este equipo – con eso dicho el idiota de cabello rosa salió dando un portazo.

– Con la renuncia de Someoka, somos solamente 8 miembros – dijo Handa, a él le importaba poco o nada el que Someoka se fuera, es más, le alegraba el que se fuera, no podía soportarlo.

– 9 miembros – le corrigió un chico sombrío, haciendo que le corriera un escalofrió a Handa.

– P-perdón, no me di cuenta de ti – se disculpó Handa.

– Kageno también se unió al club – Mine sonrió al verlo, era la única persona que podría sentir su presencia y no se asustaba cuando aparecía de pronto.

– Vine aquí porque quería tener una existencia más visible – murmuro Kageno.

Mine sonrió mientras los miraba, le faltaba tan solo dos miembros para poder completar su equipo, pero estaba todo bien hasta el momento.

– Mine – la nombrada se volteó para mirar al peli-azul – Tengo un nuevo miembro para el equipo –

– ¿Nuevo miembro? – Mine lo miro confundida.

* * *

En la entrada de Raimon se podría observar un gran vehículo, los estudiantes miraban el vehículo asombrados. Del vehículo una gran alfombra salió y bajaron un montón de estudiantes, formaron dos líneas dejando paso a los famosos miembros del equipo de Teikoku.

Mine y sus amigos miraban asombrados al recién llegado equipo de Teikoku. Habían logrado encontrar todos los miembros para el equipo. El primero era Goenji, quien se encontraba entre los miembros del equipo para jugar solo porque Kazemaru le había insistido, no sabía porque pero quería complacer al peli-largo y unirse al equipo SOLAMENTE para ese partido. El segundo era Megane, quien se unió luego de que el peli-crema y el peli-azul lo amenazaran para que no ponga condiciones absurdas.

– ¿Kidou-san, porque nos estamos enfrentando a este equipo? – Pregunto Wataru, uno de los centrocampistas de Teikoku – Dudo que nos ayuden a mejorar en nuestras habilidades –

– Tal vez veamos algo interesante – fue la respuesta de un peli-rasta, Kidou Yuuto.

– ¿Algo interesante? – pregunto Wataru, quien no creía que existiera algo interesante en una secundaria como Raimon… pero no sabe lo que le espera por ver.

– Sí, espérenlo con ansias –

El viento del destino comenzó a soplar, ¿Cómo terminaría este partido?… es algo que nadie sabía.

– De todas las escuelas que pudimos haber elegido – el entrenador de Teikoku, Kageyama mira todo desde lo alto del vehículo – Debe ser el destino –

* * *

Mine se acercó a Kidou, la chica pensaba que tal vez pueda hacerse amiga del capitán de Teikoku, después de todo que sean de equipos contrarios no significaba que no pudieran a ser amigos.

– Soy la capitana del club de fútbol de Raimon, Endou Mine – se presentó con una sonrisa – Gracias por solicitar un partido de practica contra nosotros –

Kidou se sorprendió al ver a la chica. Esa castaña desprendía un aura de ingenuidad e inocencia, en verdad era ella la capitana – E-es un gusto – tosió un poco, no podía mostrarse nerviosos ante ella – Es nuestra primera vez en este campo ¿Te importaría si calentamos primero? –

– Adelante – contesto Mine, a ella no le importaba que Teikoku calentara.

* * *

Los miembros de Raimon se encontraban sorprendidos mientras miraban el calentamiento de Teikoku, ese equipo solo quería calentar para presumir sus muy asombrosas habilidades.

– Son muy sorprendentes – halago Mine.

Kidou le lanzo una mirada a la chica, trono los dedos y uno de sus miembros lanzo el balón hacia la capitana del Raimon. El peli-rasta quería probar que tan asombrosa era la chica en la portería.

Mine abrió los ojos sorprendidas, nunca espero que le lanzara el balón a ella. La castaña detuvo el balón con las manos para sorpresa de sus amigos quienes se acercaron rápidamente para verificar si no se encontraba lesionada.

– Wow, esto se está poniendo muy emocionante – dijo Mine, poco o nada le importaba ella que fuera blanco de un balón – Estoy ansiosa. ¡Chicos, hay que mostrarles el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento! –

– Espera, Mine, no seas tan impulsiva – le dijo Kazemaru preocupado.

En verdad Raimon… ¿Sobrevivirá al partido?

* * *

Sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, discretamente para no llamar la atención sobre su persona, Aura Strauss vigilaba a su pequeña prima Mine, no quería que se hiciera daño jugando contra un equipo como Teikoku.

– Esto será algo interesante – comento Aura.

– ¿No deberías de estar preocupada por Mine, maldita albina? – pregunto un chico que se encontraba apoyado contra el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba Aura. El chico tenía 14 años, cabello rojo pálido y ojos azul-verdes. Vestido con una camiseta naranja, jeans y zapatos deportivos.

Aura sonrió misteriosamente – Si intenta algo. Yo misma los matare – la albina había hecho su tarea por lo que conocía toda la historia de Teikoku, con puntos y comas incluidos. Si Kageyama intentaba hacer alguna de sus trampas lo convertiría en alimentos para peces.

– Mmm, entonces Teikoku debería de comenzar a despedirse de sus riñones si es que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer daño a Mine – dice el chico.

* * *

Kakuma comenzó a narrar el partido de Raimon, el cual comenzó con un claro desafío por parte de Teikoku. Raimon no ocultaba sus intenciones de no dejar que el balón se acerque a la portería, Megane temblaba a un lado de la portería, el poder de Teikoku daba mucho miedo y su técnica **Death Zone *** era muy fuerte como para pasar a través de todos, pero siempre era atrapado por Goenji antes de que llegara a Mine.

Kidou se encontraba molesto, no entendía como un equipo como Raimon podía detenerlos, era bastante clara su intención de no dejar que el balón se acercara a Mine así que decidió cambiar su estrategia, ahora atacarían a la chica. Todos los miembros de Teikoku comenzaron a pasar a través de Raimon para llegar a la portería, debían de logar meter un gol después de todo son el equipo más poderosos de Japón y un equipo recién creado como Raimon no podría vencerlos. Tras seguir con el partido todo termino con 3-0, estando Teikoku en la cabeza.

– **Death Zone** – Teikoku realizo su técnica logrando así meter un gol contra Raimon, pero eso se debía a que Mine no utilizo su **God Hand** para detenerlo.

– ¡Tan cerca! ¡Parecía que Endou iba a detenerlo, pero el poder del balón era demasiado grande y entró! – dijo Kakuma narrando el partido. Ah, pobre idiota que no sabía que la razón principal por la que entro era que Mine prometió no usar muy seguido sus técnicas hissatsu.

– Eso fue muy impresionante - dijo Mine mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya que cayo luego de ser golpeada por el balón. La chica comenzó a reír felizmente, le gustaba enfrentarse a oponente poderosos – ¡Bien! ¡Chicos, no dejemos que nos metan otro gol! –

– ¡Sí! – todos sonrieron, por lo menos la chica no se había desmayo o herido de gravedad.

– ¿Por qué sigues si saben que perderán? – pregunto Kidou, no entendía el entusiasmo de esa chica.

– No sabemos a quién le sonreirá la diosa de la victoria hasta que termine el partido – dijo Mine sonriendo.

El partido siguió su curso, Teikoku uso nuevamente su **Death Zone** pero esta vez no fue detenido por ninguno de los miembros de Raimon. Goenji comenzó a correr hacia la portería.

– ¡Goenji! ¡Goenji está corriendo! – Dijo Kakuma asombrado - ¿En que pensara Goenji para dirigirse rápidamente a la portería de Teikoku dejando sola a Endou? –

Los chicos de Raimon entendieron lo que el peli-crema haría, no se necesitaba ser un genio para identificar la mirada de Mine, ella poseía esa mirada que decía "Estas completamente loco si crees que lograras meterme un gol", exactamente esa mirada.

– No puedo dejar que metas otro gol – un aura de poder naranja comenzó a cubrir a Mine – **God Hand **– la gran mano naranja apareció y detuvo el gol, esto hizo que todo se sorprendieran.

– ¡No puede ser…! – un hombre que miraba el partido se sorprendió al ver esa técnica – ¡Esa es la mítica **God Hand**! –

– ¡Lo detuvo! – Dijo Kakuma – ¡Endou Mine detuvo el **Death Zone** de Teikoku! –

_**Hey! oh!**__**  
**__**Stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!**__**  
**__**Inazuma challenger!**__**  
**__**Hey!**_

– _No hay duda es la God Hand_ – pensó el hombre – ¡¿La legendaria técnica de los Inazuma Eleven ha resucitado luego de 10 años?! –

Por otro lado, Aura sonrió al ver que Mine podía soportar una de sus muchas técnicas, era un progreso muy bueno. En cambio Kageyama pensaba que de ahora en adelante todo sería más interesante.

_**Donzoko yowaki wo punching**__**  
**__**tonchi wo kikasete sliding**__**  
**__**doronko mamirega**__**  
**__**isamashiku hiroku ze**_

– ¡Ve, Goenji! – Mine lanzo el balón que cayo directo en donde se encontraba el peli-crema.

Goenji recibió el balón y se preparó para hacer su técnica.

– **Fire Tornado*** – Goenji dio un giro de 360º, envuelto en un fuego intenso, chuto con fuerza el balón haciendo que este se prenda en un gran fuego y mientras avanza va dejando detrás de él una gran estela de fuego.

_**Donyoku challenge seishin**__**  
**__**Don´t cry megezu ni fighting**__**  
**__**kuyashii kimochi mo**__**  
**__**power ni kaeyou ze**_

– ¡Gol! – el grito de alegría de los estudiantes de Raimon se escuchó – ¡Al fin! ¡Los Raimon Eleven finalmente han anotado contra Teikoku! –

Aura sonrió mientras se paraba sobre la rama del árbol donde se encontraba – Lo has hecho bien, Mine, Raimon –

– Puedo ver que el futuro será más problemático de ahora en adelante – dice el chico.

Aura solamente rio mientras daba un salto del árbol para caer al suelo con elegancia. Ambos salieron de la Secundaria Raimon ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

_**Asekaki besokaki**__**  
yumesodashi**__**  
neko wa magma inazuma shifi**__**  
kizudarake no zassouzamurai**__**  
mitome onboro nakami honebuto**__**  
hey!**_

– Hemos terminado. Terminamos de recolectar la información – dijo Kageyama – El súper tiro del goleador Goenji no sea deteriorado en lo más mínimo –

El equipo de Teikoku decidió abandonar el partido dándole una victoria a la secundaria Raimon.

Kidou camino hasta el gran vehículo perteneciente a Teikoku, era el último en entrar, se detuvo y miro la secundaria Raimon – ¿Endou Mine, eh? Eso fue bastante interesante – con eso dicho entro al vehículo.

**Stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!****  
Donten ketobashi nipponbare  
Stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!  
****Inazuma challenger!**

– ¡Mine! – el equipo entero, sin contar a Goenji, se acercó a la pequeña castaña.

– T-tengo un poco de sueño – Handa agarro a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo.

– Parece que tendrá un bonito sueño – sonrió Kazemaru al ver la cara dormida de la capitana.

– Goenji – llamo Handa al peli-crema.

– Estamos felices de que aceptaras jugar con nosotros – dice Kazemaru – Espero que nos llevemos bien…–

El peli-crema la interrumpe tirándole la camiseta, Kazemaru se sorprendido al verlo.

– Esto no volverá a pasar – dijo Goenji yéndose del lugar.

– ¿Eh? – El peli-azul lo miro confundido sin poder detenerlo – ¿Qué?… ¡Oye, Matte! –

– S-supongo que solo seremos nosotros hasta el momento – dice Handa.

Ahora es donde comienza el verdadero fútbol de Raimon. ¿Qué cosas le depara el futuro?

* * *

**El proverbio de la capitana de hoy es…**

**Mine Endou: **_**No sabemos a quién le sonreirá la diosa de la victoria hasta que termine el partido**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

- **Ojou-sama:** Señorita. Usado para referirse a las jovencitas ricas o de clase alta.

- **Death Zone:** Zona Mortal

- **Fire Tornado:** Tornado de Fuego

* * *

Jo, jo, jo. No soy Santa Claus y tampoco es navidad, pero este capítulo es un regalo para todos ustedes… Espero que sigan dejándome comentarios.

**Silvii y Aura**

**Fuera**

**PAZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Dos pasados tristes y un nuevo miembro.**

En el club de fútbol se encontraban todos los miembros reunidos. A pesar de que los miembros del equipo se preocuparon por Mine decidieron no comentar nada. Esa castaña había logrado, de alguna, ir a la escuela a pesar de las protestas por parte de todo el mundo.

– El partido contra Teikoku – dijo Mine – nos hizo darnos cuenta de nuestros problemas y…–

– No es solo un problema – interrumpió Max – En primer lugar, nosotros no tenemos ningún poder físico – eso desanimo a todo el equipo – Ah, perdón. ¿Los deprimí? –

– Mine, sigue hablando – dijo Kazemaru quien se encontraba cerca de la chica por si ella tuviera alguna recaída.

– Bueno, mejorar nuestro poder físico es obviamente importante – continuo Mine – Por eso idee esta formación – escribió en una pizarra la formación del equipo – Usé el cuaderno de mi abuelo como base –

El cuaderno del abuelo de Mine era algo muy importante, allí había varias técnicas que la chica logro dominar. También es un recuerdo de su difunto abuelo, Endou Daisuke, quien murió antes de que Mine naciera. Los chicos conocían ese cuaderno gracias a Kuro.

Mine continuo explicando la formación, claro que Megane se quejó de no ser delantero, pero quien quería como delantero a alguien que no mueve ni un musculo en los partidos.

– Disculpa, capitana – Shishido llamo la atención de la chica.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Mine.

– ¿No vas a traer a Goenji? – pregunto el chico del afro.

– Es verdad. El unico punto que conseguimos fue debido a Goenji-kun – dijo Megane.

– Como estamos ahora es imposible que seamos tan fuerte como él – dice Kabeyama.

– Venga, no podemos obligar a Shuuya que entre al equipo – dijo Mine – Él vendrá cuando sea tiempo – iba a decir más pero su celular comenzó a sonar – Ah, gomen, Nee-san me llama –

Mine salió afuera para poder contestar su llamada, en el momento en que la chica puso un pie fuera todo el equipo se puso serio.

– Chicos, no podemos depender de Goenji – dijo Kazemaru – Tenemos que hacernos más fuertes si queremos proteger a Mine –

– La capitana ha estado un poco débil – comento Kurimatsu.

– Cierto, es por eso que nosotros debemos de ser más fuertes – dijo Handa.

Ellos siguieron hablando sobre que deberían de ser más fuerte y no depender mucho de Goenji, era el deber de ellos el cuidar de Mine. Esa pequeña capitana que siempre alegraba el día de todos debía de ser protegido como la princesa que era.

Mientras ellos hablaban la puerta del club se abrió revelando a la odiosa de Natsumi Raimon.

– Apesta – fue lo primero que soltó al entrar al lugar.

– ¿Para qué viniste aquí? – pregunto Kazemaru, odiaba a esa chica, en realidad todo el equipo la odiaba, Natsumi había aparecido temprano en la mañana diciéndole a Mine que debería de rendirse con su sueño de entrar al Football Frontier ya que con un equipo como Raimon no llegarían tan lejos.

– Agradezcan que vine a un lugar tan odioso como este – dijo Natsumi mirando todo con asco. Esa niña rica odiaba tener que ir al club de Raimon, pero era la orden de su padre.

– Solo di la razón por la que estás aquí – dijo Kazemaru.

– Debo decirles que gracias al partido que tuvieron contra la Academia Teikoku se escaparon de ser disueltos – dijo Natsumi

– Sí, y seguiremos ganando más partidos – dijo Handa mirando con cierto odio a la peli-ondulada.

Natsumi sonrió con arrogancia – Su siguiente oponente ya ha sido decidido –

– ¡¿Siguiente oponente?! – esos sorprendió a todos, no esperaban tener una petición para un partido de fútbol tan pronto. En cambio Natsumi tenía una firme creencia de que Raimon no ganaría, así podría deshacerse de ese club de fútbol…para siempre.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la Academia Teikoku el club de fútbol se encontraba practicando. Pases, regates o barridas, no importa lo que fuera los miembros de Teikoku demostraban grandes habilidades.

– ¿Kidou-san, supo lo de la secundaria Raimon? – pregunto Wataru, quien junto a su capitán eran los únicos que no entrenaban.

– ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –

– Desde que se enfrentaron a nosotros, se corrió el rumor de que su equipo es realmente fuerte – contesto Wataru – Es horrible, dicen que hicieron llorar a Teikoku luego de anotar un punto y los dejaron ir –

– Déjales que digan lo que quieran – dijo Kidou – Completar nuestra misión, es lo unico importante –

– Es cierto… Pero he oído que luego de ese partido no les han dejado de llover peticiones para jugar – lo dicho por Wataru le pareció algo muy interesante a Kidou – ¿Deberíamos de enviar a alguien que recolecte información? –

– No es necesario. Ya tenemos a alguien ahí – dijo Kidou.

¿Quién es la persona enviada por Teikoku?… mejor pregunta seria, ¿Podrá sobrevivir esa persona ante la ternura e inocencia de Mine? ¿O caerá ante de que pueda hacer un movimiento sobre Raimon?

* * *

En la secundaria Raimon, los chicos se encontraban alegres por haber conseguido un partido, su alegría se esfumo al saber que su oponente era la secundaria Oculta y si perdían el partido el club se desintegraría. La alegría volvió cuando escucharon que si ganaban podrían participar en el Football Frontier, ahora estaban decididos a ganar y que el sueño de Mine se hiciera realidad, participarían en el Football Frontier aunque deban de vencer a mil y un equipos para hacerlo.

– Espero que pierda – les deseo Natsumi antes de salir.

– Kabeyama, échale sal – dijo Kazemaru, debía de alejar los malos espíritus del club.

– Sí – el gran chico comenzó a echarle sal a la puerta.

Mine regreso al club y pregunto porque Kabeyama echaba sal a la puerta, nadie contesto pero le dijeron que tenían un partido y que si ganaban podrían participar en el Football Frontier. No comentaron nada sobre la disolución del club si perdían el partido, la chica no necesitaba saber esto.

– Esto es muy emocionante – dijo Mine sonriendo – Chicos, definitivamente vamos a ganar este partido – alza un brazo al cielo – ¡Vamos a practica! –

– ¡Sí! – gritaron todos emocionados.

Los chicos estaban decididos, ganarían contra la secundaria Oculta y harían que Mine llegara a participar en el Football Frontier.

* * *

En la mansión más grande de Inazuma, y posiblemente el mundo, en una de sus mucho-cientos de habitaciones se encontraba una albina hablando con un chico de cabello rojo pálido.

– Teikoku ¿Tu qué piensas sobre ellos? – pregunto Aura levantando la vista del libro que leía.

– Son unos idiotas – contesto Atsuya con toda sinceridad.

– Pero… Tu que dices sobre el capitán – le muestra una foto de Kidou Yuuto – Es muy mono, me pregunto si puedo vestirlo como una mujer –

– Saaa, quien sabe – dice Atsuya.

* * *

En la cancha frente al río, todos los chicos de Raimon se encontraban entrenando, excepto Mine y Handa, la primera porque el equipo no dejo que la chica entrenada ni pusiera un pie cerca del balón y el segundo para cuidar de la chica y vigilar que no hiciera nada.

– Lo están haciendo bien, chicos – dijo Mine desde las bancas.

– Deberíamos de crear nuevas técnicas hissatsu – dijo Handa, pero luego se lamentó de haberlo dicho al ver los ojos de Mine brillar con emoción.

– ¿Puedo entrenar con otra técnica? – pregunto Mine esperando que la respuesta sea positiva.

– Ni se te ocurra moverte de allí – dijo Handa, la chica hizo un mohín al ver que no podría practicar.

Mine siguió mirando la práctica de su equipo, sabía que no convencería a nadie para que la dejaran practicar hasta que su energía se recupere por completo. No mucho después llego Haruna, quien se convirtió en gran fan de Raimon desde su partido contra Teikoku.

– ¿Contra quién juegan? – pregunto Haruna.

– La secundaria Oculta – contesto Mine, mientras que la chica de lentes se asustó.

– ¡¿La secundaria Oculta?! – Haruna ponía expresión de miedo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Handa.

– ¿Acaso no lo saben? Hay muchos rumores escalofriantes sobre la secundaria Oculta – dijo Haruna.

– ¿Rumores escalofriantes? – Mine la miro confundida.

Haruna les conto a todo el equipo sobre los rumores de la secundaria Oculta, esos rumores eran como "Quien juegue contra la secundaria Oculta caerá enfermo de fiebre tres días después del partido" o "Cuando la secundaria Oculta parece que pierde, súbitamente aparece un fuerte viento y el partido es cancelado", también existía algunos que decían; "Cuando alguien está por meter gol, sus piernas dejan de moverse". Algunos se asustaron al escuchar sobre esto, era Mine la única persona que parecía no importarle el rumor.

La capitana de Raimon levanto el ánimo de su equipo, alejando los pensamientos espeluznantes que existían sobre la secundaria Oculta y diciendo que lo mejor que podían hacer era entrenar, con los miembros que tenían ahora eran lo suficientemente fuerte. Mine estaba segura que no importa que tanta maldición lanzara esa secundaria, ella ganaría el partido con su equipo.

* * *

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, Mine fue directo a la Torre de Metal para ver el paisaje, cuando el sol se escondía en el horizonte y bañaba todo de un color naranja, simplemente hermoso. La chica había dado su promesa de no entrenar ese día, así que solo se sentó en una banca y quito una caja musical de su mochila.

Mine uso la llave de su collar para hacer sonar a la cajita musical. Esa cajita musical era el unico recuerdo que mantenía de sus padres, ya que estos se encontraban velando por ella desde el cielo.

– _**Ruurei rureia **_

_**Sora o mau hibari wa namida **_

_**Ruurei rureia **_

_**Omae wa yasashi midori no ko**_ – canto Mine al par de la melodía de su cajita musical.

– Mine – la nombrada se dio vuelta para encontrarse con todos los miembros de su equipo.

– Chicos – sonrió Mine al verlos y detuvo la música de la caja musical.

– ¿Qué es esa caja musical? – pregunto Kazemaru mirando con curiosidad la cajita.

– Esto – la chica toma la caja entre sus manos – Es el unico recuerdo de mis padres –

Los chicos miraron confundidos a Mine, así que ella les explico. Al parecer los padres de Mine había muerto, el padre de ella murió en un accidente unos meses antes de su nacimiento y su madre murió dando a luz, la cajita musical fue lo unico que dejaron para Mine como recuerdo. La capitana de Raimon había vivido toda su vida sin conocer lo que era tener una familia.

– Pero no se preocupen, Nee-san se encargó de ocupar ese vacío y ahora los tengo a ustedes que son como mi familia – dijo Mine.

– Mine/Capitana – los chicos miraron a la capitana con ojos llorosos, les ponía triste la historia de Mine al mismo tiempo les emocionaba que ella los consideraba una familia.

– Mine, seré el mejor hermano que nunca hayas tenido – exclamo Max abrazando a la chica.

– Puedes comenzar a llamar a Kazemaru "Mamá" – dijo Handa imitando la acción de Matsuno.

– ¿Por qué soy yo la madre? – pregunto Kazemaru.

– Porque eres casi como una mujer – contesto Shishido como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvia.

– Nos falta un padre ¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto Kurimatsu.

– Seremos una familia con una madre soltera – dijo Shorin.

Mine solo reía ante esto, supongo que había conseguido una familia muy animada.

* * *

En otro día, Mine iba sola caminando por las calles de Inazuma Town. Era día de un chequeo médico y Aura se suponía que debía de acompañarla, pero termino convenciéndola para que la dejara ir sola, aunque la castaña sabía que Aura debió de haber mandado franco tiradores para asegurar su seguridad… Era muy normal, la albina siempre se preocupaba por su pequeña prima.

Mine ese día no vestía con el uniforme de escuela, en cambio se llevaba una chaqueta con capucha, pantalones capri, zapatos deportivos y un bolso de color naranja.

– Ichi-chan estará feliz si sabe que no estoy mal – se dice Mine a sí misma.

Cada cierto tiempo debía de hacerse un chequeo médico para saber si no se había enfermado, que sea más frágil, delicada y débil que cualquier persona normal no era como si se enfermara fácilmente. La castaña era prácticamente inmune a las enfermedades, pero si algo le agarraba era mucho peor que escuchar a _Justin Bieber_ cantar, todo una tortura.

* * *

Después del chequeo médico, y que el doctor le diera una paleta, Mine caminaba por el hospital sabía que los franco tiradores cuidarían de ella así que no sentiría ningún peligro, lo que no se espero es que por un pasillo apareciera Goenji Shuuya. Tenía mucha curiosidad y sentía el deseo de averiguar la causa por la cual iba al hospital, sabía que podía ahorrarse el tiempo y solamente preguntarle a la albina, pero eso le quitaba todo lo divertido al espionaje.

– Umm… debe de ser por aquí – dijo Mine un poco insegura de qué camino tomar. Los franco tiradores se divertían al ver a su pequeña ama jugar al espionaje en el hospital – ¿Sera en otro piso? –

Cuando pensaba en ir a otro piso se encontró con una habitación con un nombre que decía "Goenji Yuuka", la puerta de esa habitación se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un peli-crema que estaba de salida.

– Tú…– Shuuya miro sorprendido a la castaña.

– Ah… Etto… H-hola – saludo Mine un poco nerviosa, tras Goenji alcanzo a ver una pequeña niña durmiendo en una cama.

El peli-crema cerró la puerta – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

Antes de que Mine pudiera responder fue interrumpida por una enfermera.

– Mine-sama, toma esto – la enfermera le da un dulce. Como todos en el hospital sabían que debían de tratar lo mejor posible a la castaña, si la pequeña chica odiaba algo su prima albina se encargaría en destruirlo y lo último que todos querían era ser destruidos por Aura Strauss y su afán de consentir a Mine.

– Gracias – sonrió Mine, la enfermera solo hizo una reverencia y se fue. La castaña le dio toda su atención al goleador que se negaba a unirse en su equipo – Vine por un chequeo médico –

– ¿Qué? – Goenji lo miro confundido.

– Preguntaste para que viene y para eso vine, para mi cheque médico – explico Mine – Ne~, Goenji, quien está hospitalizada es tu…– Mine al ver el nombre no sabía si era su prima o su hermana, pero de que era un familiar, era un familiar.

– Mi hermana menor – dice Goenji.

– ¿Hermana menor? – Mine ladeo la cabeza confundida, no sabía que el peli-crema tuviera una hermana menor, pero eso se debía a que no era como Aura para estar sabiendo todos los secretos de las personas.

– Ah, no sé qué hacer contigo – suspiro Goenji, se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta – Pasen…–

– ¿Eh? S-si – Mine entro no muy segura, lo último que quería era incomodar a una persona con un familiar hospitalizado.

Mine sonrió al ver a la hermana menor de Shuuya. La niña es muy hermosa, según los ojos de la castaña. El peli-crema le conto a la castaña sobre su hermana; Yuuka, la hermanita de Goenji, al parecer estaba en coma desde las finales del Football Frontier del año pasado, antes del partido entre la secundaria Kidokawa (antigua escuela de Goenji) y la Academia Teikoku la pequeña Yuuka sufrió un accidente, esa era la razón por la cual Goenji ya no jugaba al fútbol. A cambio de que Goenji le conto su historia, Mine también dijo la suya, sobre lo que era no tener padres.

– Gomen – se disculpó Mine – Te hice recordar algo doloroso –

– Yo también lo hice – dijo Goenji.

Mine negó con la cabeza – A mí no me molesta lo de mis padres, Nee-san se encargó de ocupar ese vacío que dejaron, me dio algunas fotos y suele contarme historias de ellos o de mi abuelo así que siento como si nunca se hubieran ido – abrazo al peli-crema – Espero que esto no impida que seamos amigos – deshizo su abrazo – Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos –

Mine salió de la habitación de Yuuka dejando solo a Goenji, la castaña ya no tenía nada que hacer allí y había prometido no decir nada sobre la hermana del peli-crema.

* * *

En otro día de escuela, el club de fútbol se sorprendió al ver que Haruna se unió como gerente del club, al parecer el ver los entrenamientos no era suficiente y decidió que ayudaría al equipo con las habilidades que gano gracias al club de periodismo.

Ahora el equipo entero se encontraba en la cancha cerca del rio entrenando, los chicos querían aprender una nueva técnica hissatsu para ser más fuerte, pero digamos que… no les iba bien.

– Buen trabajo, chicos – dijo Mine, quien seguía sin entrenar por órdenes de la mamá Kazemaru.

– Ah, esto es muy agotador – dijo un Matsuno agotado – No logramos hacer ninguna técnica hissatsu –

– Eso es porque se dejan guiar demasiado por Goenji – dice Mine mientras le daba una botella de agua a todos – Recuerden; Tienen sus propios estilos de fútbol, deberían de creer más en sí mismo –

Las palabras de la capitana hicieron que el agotado espíritu de Raimon reviviera. Los días antes del partido contra la secundaria Oculta se estaba acabando, pero el que no tuvieran ninguna técnica hissatsu no significaba que se dejarían derrotar tan fácilmente, creerían en su propio estilo de fútbol y lograrían triunfar por sí mismos.

* * *

La chica albina sonrió al ver a Goenji. Ella sabía que ese camino no era precisamente la ruta más rápida para ir a la escuela, pero el peli-crema se desviaba de su camino para ver a Mine y los chicos entrenar.

– ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? – pregunto Aura asustando al pobre chico.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Goenji recuperándose del susto que le pego la albina.

– No me contestes una pregunta con otra – le regaño Aura, luego suspiro – Aura, así es como me puedes llamar –

– Aja – Goenji no sabía lo que esa extraña albina que apareció de pronto quería, pero o debía de ser algo bueno.

– Dime algo, ¿Te has perdido? – Goenji lo miro como si estuviera loca – Bueno, pregunto porque esta no es una ruta habitual que tomas hacia la escuela –

Ahora sí. Es que esa albina es una acosadora ¿O qué? El peli-crema decidió ignoro a la albina y comenzó a caminar.

– Shuuya-kun, detén esto – dijo Aura.

– ¿Detener qué? – pregunto Goenji.

– Sé que tomas este camino porque quieres jugar junto a esos chicos de Raimon – confeso Aura – Yo se lo de tu hermana, me tome la libertad de leer sobre tu pasado. El accidente que tuvo tu hermana fue trágico, pero dejar el fútbol no hara que vuelva, dime aun recuerdas ¿Quién era la más alegre cuando tenías un partido? –

Goenji entonces lo recordó, su hermanita Yuuka era quien más deseaba el poder ver los partidos de fútbol.

– _Creo que mi trabajo ya fue hecho_ – pensó la albina desapareciendo con el sigilo que pondría en vergüenza a un ninja.

El peli-crema reacciono al ver que Aura desapareció – ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? – se preguntó al darse cuenta, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle.

* * *

Volviendo con el equipo de Raimon, los chicos regañaban a Mine. Ellos le habían quitado el ojo a la castaña por un segundo y para cuando Matsuno va a ver si no le pasaba nada se encuentran con que ella estaba entrenando una nueva técnica lo que llevo a que todos se preocuparan, sabían que cuando Mine entrenaba algo nuevo terminaba completamente vulnerable y frágil, más de lo que ya era. Los regaños no duraron mucho ya que la castaña llamo a Kazemaru "mamá" por accidente haciendo que todos bromearan sobre esto.

– Cállense – exclamo Kazemaru rojo de la ira y vergüenza.

Los demás no le hicieron caso y siguieron bromeando sobre la mamá Kazemaru.

– Mine – todos callaron al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la castaña y no era cualquier alguien, sino más bien era…

– Goenji – sonrió Mine al ver al peli-crema.

El peli-crema les dijo que se uniría al Raimon haciendo que todos se pusieran muy felices, Max accidentalmente comento que consiguieron al padre para su familia haciendo que todos rieran, luego le explicaron a Goenji a que se referían con lo de padre y esto hizo que tanto el peli-azul como el peli-crema se pusieran rojos, aunque el primero lo demostraban más que otro.

…Ah, qué bonita familia se iba formando en Raimon.

* * *

**El proverbio de la capitana de hoy es…**

**Mine Endou: **_**Tienen sus propios estilos de fútbol, deberían de creer más en sí mismo.**_

* * *

Ya he logrado acabar otro capi, espero que les guste a todos. Por cierto la canción que canto Endou-chan es Aimo, la misma que es cantada por Ranka Lee de Macross Frontier.

**Aura y Silvii**

**Fuera**

**PAZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Dónde está el manual de entrenamiento especial?**

El partido entre la secundaria Oculta y Raimon termino con un resultado de 3-4 dejando al equipo de Mine como ganador y a causa de esto podrán participar en el Football Frontier. Natsumi no se encontraba nada feliz al enterarse que Raimon gano, esa chica solo quería ver a la pequeña capitana caer en derrota.

Y ahora podían escucharse los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales explotar y llenar los cielos de sus colores. Un gran evento se realiza, uno donde los entrenadores oirán quienes serán sus siguientes oponentes…

– ¡Por fin, esta temporada ha llegado a Japón! – Se oía a alguien hablar – ¡Más caliente que el calor del verano, esto decidirá al mejor equipo de todas las secundarias de Japón! ¡El Football Frontier está aquí! –

Los silbidos y gritos de entrenadores emocionados podían oírse. Todos se encontraban felices de participar en el evento de soccer más grande de todo Japón.

– ¡¿Cuál equipo será elegido como el número uno?! – Continúo hablando – ¡Pero antes de eso tendrán que pasar por un obstáculo! ¡Y es ganar las preliminares! ¡Y después de los partidos solo dos equipos de los catorce equipos se enfrentaran en la final! Ahora, el primero en nuestro sorteo preliminar será…–

Unas esferas salieron de una máquina y dos mujeres con cabeza de conejo las agarraron.

– ¡La agresiva Secundaria Nosei! – una luz ilumino al entrenador de dicha secundaria – Su oponente será… ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Es la secundaria Raimon, a quien su rápido progreso le ha dado algo de fama en la competición! ¡El primer partido de las preliminares será muy interesante! Ahora ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes? –

Este enfrentamiento será interesante, ese fue el pensamiento general que tenían los entrenadores. Y no hay dudas, el partido entre Nosei y Raimon será algo muy interesante.

* * *

– Mine, no corras –

– Se me está haciendo tarde, Atsuya –

– Ara, ara, todos parecen estar muy animados –

Esto era lo que se podía escuchar en la mansión Strauss, era todo un día normal con Mine preparándose para irse a la escuela, Atsuya sobre-protegiendo la castaña y Aura que reacciona con tranquilidad ante todo.

Las sirvientas del lugar solo sonrían al ver esto, sabía que Atsuya era alguien importante para su joven ama Mine y que la señorita Aura le había agarrado cariño. Todas las personas que trabajaban en la mansión sabía que la relación entre Mine y Atsuya era algo irrompible, después de todo era la castaña quien salvo al chico de la muerte.

Fubuki Atsuya ese es su nombre completo, tenía tan solo 6 años cuando llego a la mansión Strauss sin memoria alguna de su vida. Mine lo había encontrado, enterrado entre las nieves, cuando hizo un viaje a Hokkaido. El Fubuki perdió la memoria y no sabía quién era con excepción de su nombre, unos meses luego de quedarse en la mansión recupero la memoria, había contado que sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando una avalancha de nieve cubrió su automóvil, pero Atsuya logro salvar a su hermano Shirou. Mine se entristeció al saber que su amigo se iría, después de todo tenia a alguien que lo esperaba, lo que nadie se espero fue que Atsuya decidiera quedar con Mine, pero cada cierto tiempo iba a ver a escondidas como le va a su hermano.

– Ittekimasu – se despidió Mine entrando al limosina. La limosina partió dejando a Aura y Atsuya despidiéndose desde la puerta de la mansión.

La albina entro a la mansión siendo acompañada por el chico, ambos tenían que comenzar a buscar información sobre los oponentes de Raimon. No dejarían a nadie sin ser investigado, no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y que algún jugador del equipo oponente hiera a Mine.

Oh, no, Aura y Atsuya se encargarían de deshacerse de las personas que intente hacerle daño a la castaña.

* * *

En el club de fútbol se ve a todos sus miembros muy entusiastas, especialmente la capitana, todos estaban alegres por poder participar en el Football Frontier.

– ¡¿Chicos, están listos?! – pregunto Mine tan entusiasta como siempre.

– ¡Sí! – contestaron los chicos.

– ¡El Football Frontier finalmente ha comenzado! – dice Mine.

– ¿Y bien, quien es nuestro siguiente oponente? –

– Nuestro siguiente oponente es…– momento de suspenso –… No sé – todos caen al suelo ante la respuesta de Mine.

– Es la secundaria Nosei – todos se dieron vuelta para ver al entrenador del equipo, Fuyukai – Si recuerdo bien, la secundaria Nosei fue…–

– El equipo que lucho contra Teikoku en el partido de las preliminares del año pasado – dijo Haruna interrumpiendo al entrenador.

– ¡Increíble! ¿Y nos enfrentaremos a un equipo tan fuerte como ese? –

– No queremos ser eliminados en nuestro primer partido con una gran diferencia, después de todo. Ah, y después de todo…– Fuyukai se hizo un lado, todos pudieron ver a un estudiante de cabello celeste.

– ¡Hola! Soy Domon Asuka – se presentó el chico. Kabeyama y Shorin recordaron al chico que se transfirió a Raimon ese día – Me gustaría ser defensa, si saben a lo que me refiero –

– Muestras interés en cosas muy peculiares – comento Fuyukai – Inscribirte aquí especialmente para unirte a este equipo tan débil –

Cuando el profesor Fuyukai se fue, Mine comenzó a darle la bienvenida a Domon en su equipo, los chicos solo se mantenían atrás pero el nuevo integrante podía sentir las afiladas miradas que todos le mandaban. Domon pregunto si estarían bien al enfrentarse contra la secundaria Nosei, él lucho contra ellos en su antigua escuela. La secundaria Nosei es la mejor en términos de poder y movilidad. Su habilidad en el aire es lo que hace famosa a esa escuela, siendo su fuerte.

– Necesito ir al baño – dijo Kabeyama levantándose del suelo, donde se encontraba sentado al igual que todo el equipo.

– No hay razón para asustarse – dice Kazemaru haciendo que el grandote se sentara de nuevo.

– ¡Si es por su altura, no hay problema! – dijo Mine – Nosotros tenemos… ¡**Fire Tornado** y **God Hand**! –

– Lo dudo…– dijo Domon – Sus habilidades en el salto no es común. Probablemente podrían suprimir al **Fire Tornado** desde arriba –

– Domon tiene razón – todos miraron a Goenji quien se encontraba recostado por la pared con los brazos cruzados – Yo también me he enfrentado a ellos, son mejores en la lucha aérea que Teikoku. Si nos caen encima con su habilidad de salto…–

Todos comprendieron que el **Fire Tornado** no funcionaría contra la secundaria Nosei, es por eso que Mine propuso crear una nueva técnica hissatsu que les permita dominar el cielo. En realidad la idea original era que ella intentara dominar alguna de sus técnicas pero fue rechazado.

Domon se preguntaba si ese equipo estaría bien… suspiro, solo esperaba que su trabajo como espía de Teikoku no fuera difícil…

Ay, Domon-kun, lamentaras el querer traicionar a Mine…

* * *

Los chicos comenzaron su entrenamiento, Haruna tiraba los valones desde un camión y los demás tendrían que patear el balón… digamos que no les iba bien en su entrenamiento.

– Chicos, los están haciendo bien – grito Mine, ella era la única que no entrenaba.

– Hola – saludo Domon acercándose a la castaña – ¿Cómo me veo? –

– Te vez bien – contesto Mine sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué no estas entrenando con el resto del equipo? – pregunto Domon.

– Oh, eso es porque…– antes de que Mine contestara, Kazemaru grito su nombre para llamar su atención – Me tengo que ir, esfuérzate en los entrenamientos –

Mine se fue corriendo para ir donde se encontraban los demás chicos, al momento en que estuvo lejos Domon juraba que sentía unas auras malignas deseándole todo el mal desde sus corazones, tal vez acercarse a la capitana del Raimon sea difícil… muy difícil.

* * *

El entrenamiento para dominar una nueva técnica continuo, con algunos métodos extraños pero eso eran solo detalles sin importancia. Mine se encontraba, en su opinión, "ayudando" a sus amigos en el entrenamiento, aunque la verdad era que los chicos solo querían alejar a la pequeña capitana del nuevo integrante. Cualquiera que conociera a los jugadores de Raimon sabrían que nadie, y repito NADIE, se acerca a su capitana sin antes pasar sobre los chicos del club de fútbol.

Mine término volviendo a cambiar con Haruna para que sigan su entrenamiento. La capitana del Raimon había recibido una llamada y los chicos supieron de que debía de ser de la misteriosa Nee-san de Mine, ella siempre hablaba sobre su Nee-san pero nadie nunca la conoció.

Al rato llega Furukabu-san para hablarles a los chicos sobre los originales Inazuma Eleven. Hace 40 años, los Inazuma Eleven fueron aclamados como el equipo de fútbol legendario de Raimon…

– Si tan solo eso no hubiera pasado antes del Football Frontier…– dijo Furukabu, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Es parte de la historia de los Inazuma Eleven no debía de ser contada – N-no, no dije nada. De todos modos, eran muy bueno. Creo que ellos hubiesen podido ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta e incluso hubieran podido llegar a la cima del mundo –

Cuando la historia termino Mine volvió y pregunto de lo que hablaban…

– Es sobre los Inazuma Eleven – contesto Kazemaru.

– ¿Inazuma Eleven? – repitió Mine – _Estoy segura de que he escuchado ese nombre antes pero ¿Dónde lo he oído? _– se preguntó mentalmente.

La castaña le restó importancia al asunto. Furukabu le había dicho que eran un equipo muy fuerte y que su abuelo, Endou Daisuke, había sido parte de los legendarios Inazuma Eleven. Podría decirse que era el fútbol encarnado.

– ¡Muy Bien! definitivamente me volveré tan fuerte como los Inazuma Eleven – decidió Mine con determinación – Igual que mi abuelo –

– ¿Y lo harás tu solo? – pregunto Kazemaru, la castaña miro a su equipo y supo que no podría llegar a la cima ella sola – ¡Lo hare junto con todos, por supuesto! ¿Cierto? –

– ¡Sí! –

– Le demostraremos a todos que podemos convertirnos en un equipo legendario al igual que los Inazuma Eleven – dijo Mine.

Por otro lado, Fuyukai hablaba por teléfono con un desconocido, su charla era sobre que Raimon perdería contra la secundaria Nosei. Ahhh, pobre ignorante, Fuyukai no sabe que se mete en grandes problemas al intentar hacerles algo a los protegidos de los mafiosos Strauss, nadie se mete con sus protegidos o miembros sin recibir una visita de la parca, cualquiera que lo hiciera seria declarado como un enemigo que debía de ser eliminado… De inmediato.

* * *

Esa misma noche Mine se encontraba en su habitación pensando sobre los Inazuma Eleven, solo sabía que eran un equipo muy fuerte y que su abuelo era miembro, pero por alguna razón ese nombre le sonaba.

– _Inazuma Eleven. Inazuma Eleven_ – repite Endou en su cabeza intentado descubrir donde había escuchado ese nombre.

Al final se dio por vencida y decidió preguntarle a la única persona que debería de saberlo, Aura. La joven Strauss no era conocida en el bajo mundo por nada, ella posee la información de todos y todo, no hay quien se salve de la albina. Incluso la policía tendía a recurrir a la Familia Strauss para buscar información.

Mine fue al jardín de rosas, al ser de noche lo más seguro es que la albina se encontraba tomando algo de té después de todo ella alegaba que "El té es mucho más delicioso al anochecer". Y como lo esperaba, la albina se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa blanca y tomando, lo que posiblemente era, té de jazmín.

Aura llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, shorts jeans y zapatos de tacón. El cabello recogido en una coleta y dejando unos mechones que enmarcan su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón Atsuya no se encontraba por los alrededores así que supuso que debía de estar ya durmiendo, jugando en algún lugar de la mansión o habrá salido para quien-sabe-Dios y hacer sepa-él-que-cosa.

– ¿Nee-san? – Mine se acercó a la albina a paso inseguro. Esta era una de las rara ocasiones que le pedía información, no es como si la albina fuera a cobrarle o pedirle algo a cambio, pero la castaña era alguien que deseaba conseguir las informaciones por su cuenta.

Aura le sonrió – Mine ¿Ocurre algo? –

La castaña se sentó en una de las sillas – N-Nee-san, ¿Tú conoces la historia de los Inazuma Eleven? –

Silencio. Aura se encontraba sonriendo, cosa que asustaba a Mine ya que esa sonrisa es más falsa que las extensiones de Natsumi.

– ¿Dónde has oído sobre eso? – pregunto la albina dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

– Furukabu-san se los conto a los chicos – contesto – No pude oír la historia, pero me sonaba de algo. ¿Acaso es malo que lo sepa? –

– No. Es solo que me ha sorprendido – dice Aura – Yo solía contarte historias sobre los Inazuma Eleven, de allí es donde debe de sonarte el nombre. Recuerdo cuando eras más pequeña, me recordabas a un pollito –

– Nee-san – a Mine se le cayó una gotita de sudor al escucharlo.

– Lo siento mucho, pero no pudo contarte la historia – dice Aura – Aun no es tiempo para que lo sepas, pero no te preocupes dentro de poco conocerás todo sobre ellos. Así que ve a dormir, que mañana tendrás un largo día –

Mine asiente y se va, aunque la curiosidad le picara sabía que no estaba preparada para oír la historia sobre ese equipo tan fuerte. Sea cual sea la historia de los Inazuma Eleven ya tendría tiempo de oírla, Aura nunca la expondría a escuchar algo que lo más seguro fuera que la dejaría con pesadillas.

La albina suspiro al ver desaparecer a su pequeña prima. No podía simplemente decirle que su abuelo murió en un "accidente" antes de su partido contra la Academia Teikoku, aunque sabía que eso de accidente no tenía nada.

– Aun no es tiempo – se recordó Aura a sí misma, debía de esperar un poco antes de que Mine conociera la historia de ese equipo.

Lo unico que detenía a la albina de romper cosas por la molestia que sentía al no poder ser de ayuda para su pequeña prima era su nuevo juguete, Kageyama Reiji. El comandante de Teikoku no sabía en lo que se metía al querer tener como enemigo a los protegidos de los Strauss, especialmente si entre esos se encuentra Endou Mine.

Mine tal vez sea inocente y tierna, pero es todo un miembro principal de los Strauss. Ella podía dar más miedo que Aura y el Diablo juntos. Mine hacia que la muerte se cagara en sus pantalones cuando la veía enojada.

– _Esto será divertido_ – pensó Aura

* * *

Otro día de entrenamiento, los chicos de Raimon… y Mine, se encontraban en la cancha frente al río. Algunos miembros presentaban técnicas que son… Ehm, dejémoslo en que son ridículas. Kazemaru y Goenji se preguntaban si estos chicos aprenderían una nueva técnica hissatsu para el partido contra la secundaria Nosei.

– El Football Frontier está cerca, pero aún no tenemos ni una sola pista para crear una nueva técnica hissatsu – dijo Kazemaru, ya el entrenamiento había terminado y ahora caminaba con Mine y Goenji.

– No te rindas – sonrió Mine.

– No es que me esté rindiendo – dijo Kazemaru – Pero es necesario imaginarnos el peor escenario posible –

– Aun si con consiguiéramos una nueva técnica hissatsu necesitamos tiempo para perfeccionarla – dijo Goenji.

– Hmmm…– Mine se puso pensativa, antes de sonreír – Ya nos las arreglaremos –

– ¿"Ya nos las arreglaremos", dice? – en ese momento comenzó a sonar… quiero decir, RUGIR el estómago de la castaña.

– ¡Bien! ¡Vamos rápido al Rairaiken y discutamos una estrategia! – propuso Mine.

* * *

– ¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a la secundaria Nosei sin una nueva técnica hissatsu? – pregunto Kazemaru.

Mine comía el ramen que tenía en su tazón antes de mirar Kazemaru.

– Yo creo en todos – dice la castaña sonriendo – Podemos ganar, aun sin una nueva técnica hissatsu. ¡Recuerden, vamos a convertirnos en los Inazuma Eleven! – lo dicho por Mine llamo un poco la atención de un hombre que se encontraba allí – Tus fideos se echaran a perder –

– O-oh no – Kazemaru comenzó a comer el ramen.

– ¿Inazuma Eleven, eh? – dice Goenji.

– Me pregunto qué tipo de técnicas hissatsu tenían el abuelo y los otros. Quiero saber – dijo Mine pensativamente, a ella sí que le gustaría saber que técnicas utilizaba su abuelo. Tal vez su Nee-san pueda decirle.

– Existe un manual secreto de técnicas de los Inazuma Eleven – dijo el cocinero/propietario sin dejar de cocinar.

– Así que tienen un manual – dijo Mine distraídamente.

– Me pregunto que habrán escrito en el – dice Kazemaru.

…

..

.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Existe un manual?! – preguntaron Kazemaru y Mine al darse cuenta lo que había dicho el señor cocinero.

– ¿No es un cuaderno? – pregunto Mine – Si se refiere al manual de entrenamiento especial, yo tengo uno en casa –

– Ese cuaderno es solo una pequeña parte del manual – dijo el señor cocinero, se dio vuelta y vio a la castaña que lo miraba con alegría. El señor cocinero conocía esa mirada – ¿Eres la nieta de Endou Daisuke? –

– ¡Sí! – contesto la chica.

– Ya veo. Eres la nieta de Daisuke-san – dice el señor cocinero echándose a reír, Mine miro con alegría al señor pero se sorprendió cuando este lo apunto con su cucharon haciendo que callera.

Kazemaru y Goenji se pusieron frente a ella por puro instinto protector, por muy viejo que sea el señor no dejarían que se acercara a la castaña. El señor dijo que el manual puede poner en peligro la vida de Mine, pero aun así la chica acepto el saber donde se encontraba.

Hay que divertido seria jugar a los ladrones…

* * *

Los chicos de Raimon se sorprendieron al saber que existía un manual secreto, aunque aún no sabían porque el señor de los fideos de Rairaiken sabía sobre su ubicación… Saaa, Mine les dijo que no debían de preocuparse por pequeños detalles. Volviendo al manual, según el señor cocinero de Rairaiken se supone que debe de estar en la oficina del director.

Mine decidió ir sola, ya había robado cosas a nivel internacional, robaba cosas que parecían imposibles de conseguir, así que entrar a la oficina del director sería fácil. Kazemaru y Matsuno decidieron acompañarla, no podían dejar que ella fuera sola e ir con todo el equipo no era buena opción ya que llamarían mucho la atención.

La castaña se aseguró de que nadie estuviera dentro o por los alrededores, entro a la oficina seguida de sus amigos. Para sorpresa de los dos Ukes, Mine logro abrir la caja fuerte con mucha facilidad.

– Tengo años de experiencia – fue la única respuesta de la única chica.

Decidieron que esa es una buena explicación y dejaron de lado el tema. Miraron dentro de la caja fuerte y se encontraron con el hecho de que no existía el tan afamado manual de Daisuke. Mine y los chicos decidieron salir rápido de la oficina antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que se encontraban dentro, por muy decepcionados que se encuentren no podían darse el lujo de que algún maestro o el propio director los viera.

Pero existía un obstáculo entre el peligro de ser atrapado y la hermosa libertad, ese obstáculo se llama Natsumi Raimon. Esa chica Bitch portaba en su mano el manual de Daisuke y sonreía de forma arrogante.

– Miren lo que me encontré, una chica inútil y dos afeminados – Endou gruño ante lo dicho por Natsumi. A la castaña no le importara que esa chica Raimon le dijera, podía llamarla como quisiera pero nadie se metía con sus amigos y vivía para ver el próximo salir del sol.

Matsuno había dicho que no son ladrones, pero el estar dentro de la oficina del director sin autorización y abrir la caja fuerte no ponía muchas cosas a su favor. Natsumi se encontraba el mar de feliz, podía deshacerse de Mine, desde que el Raimon se encontraba ganando partido la capitana se convertía en una persona popular. No solo en la secundaria, sino también en todo el Torneo, ya que Mine es la única mujer inscrita desde que se dio a luz aquella regla que permitía a las mujeres jugar con los hombres.

Natsumi siempre había sido la más popular, no solo por su "belleza", sino también por ser hija del presidente de la junta escolar. Naturalmente por obligación todas las personas seguían sus órdenes, pero desde que el Football Frontier comenzó Mine se llevó toda la atención. En cambio Mine es una persona a quien todos siguen firmemente, cosa que no sucede con Natsumi. La capitana del Raimon es muy tierna, inocente y amable, siempre preocupándose por sus amigos, además de que es una líder por naturaleza.

Pero aun con todo a favor de Mine, Natsumi no podía evitar sentir envidia y celos. Esa es la razón por la que Natsumi deseaba hacer desaparecer a la pequeña chica y si para hacerlo debía de hacer que sus amigos desaparecieran, pues que así sea.

Para sorpresa de los dos chicos y alegría de Mine, Natsumi no pudo dar más de tres pasos lejos de la puerta antes de caer desmayada. Lo que parecía ser un dardo se encontraba incrustado en su cuello.

– Cierren la boca o les entrara moscas – dice una persona cruzando la puerta y acercándose a Mine, al parecer le importaba poco el hecho de que piso a Natsumi.

– Akira – sonrió Mine –_ ¿O debería decir Atsuya?_ –

* * *

La persona que se había presentado como Akira, es una chica de 14 años, con cabello de color salmón, largo y ondulado, con ojos azul-verde. Vestía una blusa blanca, chaleco negro con detalles en dorado, mini-falda negra con dos franjas blancas en el dobladillo, botas de tacón y una boina.

Nadie decidió preguntar nada sobre ella y pusieron su atención sobre el manual de entrenamiento. Descubrieron que ese… Ese estúpido manual tiene una escritura digna de un niño de pre-escolar. El manual era completamente ilegible, no se entendía ni pio de lo que decía, o mejor dicho, los chicos no entendía lo que decía, pero al parecer Mine lo podía leer a la perfección.

– Al principio no podía leerlo, pero al paso del tiempo fui aprendiendo – explico Mine.

Dejando de lado el cómo aprendió a entender la letra de Daisuke, Mine comenzó a leer el manual de entrenamiento, encontró una técnica que los ayudaría.

– La forma de derrotar los ataques aéreos de nuestro oponente es la siguiente… **Inazuma Drop* **–

– ¿**Inazuma Drop**? – repite Shorin, al igual que todos le sonaba genial esa técnica.

– Voy a leerla – anuncio Mine provocando que todo el equipo le prestara atención – Aquí va; Una persona salta con un "Boing", otra lo hace con un "Bang", dan vuelta y luego "Zabang". Ese es el secreto del **Inazuma Drop **– esto provoco que todos cayeran al suelo.

¡¿Qué clase de explicación era esa?!

– Endou ¿Tu abuelo tuvo buenas calificaciones en la clase de lenguaje? – pregunto Kazemaru.

– Saaa… Por lo que se, parece que solo estaba interesado en el fútbol – contesto Mine.

Al final Mine decidió que solo debía de practicar, tal vez con algo de suerte, la técnica les salga o encuentren una pista que si los lleve a realizarla.

* * *

Domon Asuka se encontraba corriendo alrededor de la calle como un entrenamiento, en medio de su trote se detuvo para recostarse contra una columna para "descansar".

– Tienen el manual de Endou Daisuke – dice Domon secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla – Pero nadie aparte de Endou-chan puede leerlo. No tiene sentido robarlo – pone la toalla alrededor de su cuello, pero antes de que pueda trotar de nuevo se encuentra con la punta de una lanza. Dicha lanza estaba siendo sostenida por una albina de ojos azules.

– Domon Asuka, antiguo estudiante de Teikoku – dice la albina – Sabes, comúnmente te mataría en este momento, pero toma esto como una advertencia –

– ¿E-Ehhh? ¿Quién eres? – Domon trago saliva. No conocía a la albina, pero podía sentir que ella no tendría ningún problema en hacerle algún agujero con su lanza.

– Aura. Strauss Aura – mueve la lanza más cerca de Domon – Recuerda, nadie intenta hacerles daño a los estudiantes del Raimon y vive para ver el próximo amanecer –

Domon solo asintió con la cabeza. La albina sonrió satisfecha de haber asustado al nuevo defensa del Raimon. Kidou Yuuto, se quedó en silencio, no sabía si la chica se dio o no cuenta de su presencia, pero podía apostar que esa amenaza también fue para él.

* * *

En otro lado, el entrenamiento de Raimon comenzó, el entrenamiento consistía en lanza una llanta con toda la fuerza que poseía Handa y el que estuviera enfrente debía de detenerlo… pero lo unico que lograban era que los miembros salieran volando como pajaritos.

– Que bien, entrenamiento especial ¿Eh? – Mine sonrió al ver a los miembros de su equipo entrenar, al parecer no le molestaba que saliera volando como si poseyeran alas.

– Mine ¿Tienes un momento? – Pregunto Goenji – Tengo algunas ideas respecto al manual –

– Claro…–

El peli-crema comenzó a explicar su idea sobre el cómo funciona la técnica del **Inazuma Drop**; Primero uno salta, otra persona usa a la primera como base, haciéndolo saltar más alto, luego de que alcance una buena altura hace una chilena. La castaña se quedó fascinada por lo que explico el chico, en definitiva eso si funcionaria.

– La única persona que puede hacer una chilena desde una base inestable… no es nadie más que tú, Goenji – dijo Mine apuntando al chico – Y el que puede ser una base es…– mira a uno de sus miembros – ¡Kabeyama! –

* * *

Ya con los dos miembros para la técnica elegidos comenzaron a entrenar. Kabeyama tendría que aprender a saltar muy alto y Mine decidió ayudarlo a practicar, se pusieron llantas y comenzaron a entrenar. Goenji en cambio recibió la ayuda de Kazemaru y Handa, el peli-crema tendría que saltar y realizar una chilena en el aire con éxito para poder hacer esa técnica realidad.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos se encontraban exhaustos y algo heridos por caer varias veces al duro suelo. Aura y Atsuya vigilaban el entrenamiento de los dos chicos, no sabían cómo fue que terminaron siendo convencidos por la castaña para dejarla hacer ese entrenamiento de salto. Domon también vigilaba el entrenamiento, le parecía algo interesante pero sabía que no debía de hacer nada si no quería ser asesinado por una albina.

– Ya detente – pidió Haruna casi rogando al ver que la chica caía al suelo una vez más – Mine, sé que no querías que Kabeyama pase por todo solo, pero si sigues sabes lo que pasara, aun estas algo débil –

– ¡¿Capitana, es verdad?! – pregunto Kabeyama

– Aun no –

– Pero, ya no puedo hacerlo…–

– Justo cuando las personas creen que no pueden lograrlo, es cuando aparece su verdadero potencial – dice Mine levantándose de un salto – Vamos, una vez más –

– De acuerdo – Kabeyama miro el suelo y vio a un caracol pasar – ¡AHHH! ¡Un caracol! – grito dando salto y rebotes como si fuera un conejo con resortes.

Mine se quitó las llantas y se acercó a felicitar a Kabeyama por lograr realizar el salto, no pudo soltar más que un "Así se hace, Kabeyama" antes de desmayarse. Por otro lado, Goenji también logro finalizar su entrenamiento con éxito.

– Supongo que debo de estar feliz – Aura soltó un suspiro, no sabía si debía de preocuparse por Mine ya que se desmayó o ponerse feliz por el equipo ya que lograron una nueva técnica. La albina se inclinó más por la segunda, conocía bien a la castaña y sabía que se enojaría si no festejaba por el logro de su equipo.

Atsuya antes de irse lanzo una mirada última mirada hacia donde se encontraban Kazemaru y Goenji, al parecer Handa fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Haruna para asegurarse de que la castaña se encuentre bien, si es un desmayo no era tan malo… Pero a quien mentía, todo el equipo se encontraba en pánico al ver a su capitana en ese estado.

– El amor está en el aire – comento Atsuya tras mirar por última vez al par de chicos.

Goenji y Kazemaru se encontraban en el suelo agotados. Aunque ellos quisieran ir a ver si su pequeña capitana se encontraba bien, no podía a causa de estar muy cansados.

– Lo has hecho bien, Goenji – felicito Kazemaru.

El peli-crema solo sonrió. Ambos se encontraban uno a lado del otro.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? – se pregunto Aura.

* * *

**El proverbio de la capitana de hoy es…**

**Mine Endou: **_**Justo cuando las personas creen que no pueden lograrlo, es cuando aparece su verdadero potencial.**_

* * *

Ah, el amor está en el aire *quita un spray* lo mejor será matarlo… Ehem, como decía. Goenji y Kazemaru. Handa y Matsuno. Batman y Robín. La comida y yo. Destinados a estar juntos.

De todas formas, destrozare las ilusiones de todos diciéndoles que no habrá romance hasta el momento. Me centrare más en la rivalidad entre Teikoku y Raimon, los problemas que deberá de afrontar Mine-chan y el que Aura intente matar a todos. Kageyama, puedo ver tu muerte a manos de una albina… Ehem, bien eso es todo.

**Silvii y Aura.**

**Fuera.**

**PAZ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El Inazuma Drop y la secundaria Nosei.**

La ronda preliminar de Football Frontier se acercaba lentamente, con el fin de desarrollar una estrategia contra la secundaria Nosei, Goenji y Kabeyama recibieron un entrenamiento especial para lograr perfeccionar sus habilidades de saltos y coordinación entre ambos. Todo parecía ir bien… hasta que se enteraron que Kageyama tiene miedo a las alturas.

– Cerró los ojos porque estaba asustado, y cuando intente pisar en él, perdí mi balance – explico Goenji.

– Por eso tenías problemas para aterrizar – dijo Mine.

– Te asustaste al mirar hacia abajo ¿No? – Kabeyama solo asiente – ¿Y por qué no intentas mirar a Goenji? – pregunto Kazemaru.

– Sí. Lo intentare –

Lo volvieron a intentar pero el resultado fue el mismo, al parecer no importaba que tanto Kabeyama quiera mantener su mirada sobre el peli-crema al final terminaba mirando hacia abajo. Nadie sabía que hace y el que Natsumi apareciera de pronto para decir el partido era una pérdida de tiempo bajo esa condiciones no ayudo mucho a los chicos. Pero Mine se mantenía optimista, teniendo completa fe en Goenji y Kabeyama, después de todo son miembros de su equipo y parte de la familia.

La castaña decidió ayudar a su amigo por lo que le dio un entrenamiento especial, comenzaron por algo de principiantes, así que llevaron a Kabeyama al trampolín que tiene la piscina de la escuela, los miembros del equipo de natación dejaron que lo usaran ya que fue pedido por "la linda y adorable capitana del Club de Fútbol"

Volviendo al entrenamiento en el trampolín, digamos que no funciono así que fueron a un parque, hicieron que Kabeyama se subiera a unos juegos pero el resultado era el mismo, simplemente tenía miedo. Intentaron de todos, pero Kabeyama parecía no poder superar su miedo a las alturas.

– Kabeyama, debes de utilizar tu valor y espíritu de lucha – dijo Mine animando a su compañero – ¡Así serás capaz de logar lo que sea! –

– En ese caso, tus calificaciones deberían de ser mejores entonces – dijo Kabeyama haciendo que Mine se desaminara, era verdad que sus calificaciones eran pésimas pero es más debido a que no suele esforzarse nada para realizar los exámenes.

Kazemaru le dijo a Kabeyama que era necesario realizar el **Inazuma Drop** en su partido contra la Secundaria Nosei, por lo que dependían de él. Pero aun con eso, Kabeyama seguía teniendo miedo.

– Kabeyama, dije que no dejare que te esfuerces solo – dijo Mine – ¡Si nuestros oponentes son fuertes solo debemos volvernos más fuerte que ellos! –

– Así es, vamos a hacer un nuevo entrenamiento especial y todos subiremos de nivel – dijo Kazemaru.

– ¡Sí! –

Así fue como el equipo de Raimon fue a la cancha frente al río y comenzaron a entrenar, todos se esforzaban en su entrenamiento.

– Todos se están muy concentrados – Domon se acercó a Haruna, quien se encontraba sentada en las bancas.

– Ah, Domon ¿No vas a entrenar? – pregunto Haruna al ver que era el unico miembro del equipo que no entrenaba, incluso Mine se encontraba en la portería.

– Como recién llege no hay posibilidad de que haga mi debut aun – dijo Domon despreocupadamente – Me estoy tomando mi tiempo –

Kabeyama y Goenji seguían entrenando en su técnica hissatsu, pero al parecer el más grande (en tamaño) no podía superar su miedo, no importa cuanto lo intentara, simplemente no podía superarlo, pero Mine seguía animando a los chicos, especialmente Kabeyama, tenía mucha fe de que los dos lo lograrían realizar esta técnica.

* * *

Kabeyama camina cerca de la Torre de Metal pensando que no lograría realizar la técnica y que debía de renunciar, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con Goenji quien entrenaba por su cuenta.

– Sorprendente ¿no? – Kabeyama se dio vuelta encontrándose con una chica albina, quien tenía las manos guardadas en el bolsillo de su chaleco – Shuuya-kun ha estado entrenando aquí para lograr realizar la técnica –

– Goenji-san – Kabeyama mira hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el peli-crema entrenando.

– No debería de darte por vencido, deberías de saber que cada vez que dices "no puedo" pierdes la oportunidad de demostrarte a ti mismo de las cosas que eres capaz – dijo Aura – Además debes de recordar que Mine también se está esforzando, no sabes lo débil que ha estado en estos días. Espero que te esfuerces en tus entrenamientos, nos vemos –

La albina se fue dejando a Kabeyama. Aura nunca dejaría que ningún miembro de Raimon se diera por vencido, nadie que esté bajo la protección de los Strauss es un cobarde que se rinde fácilmente.

Kabeyama miraba como la albina se iba, volvió a mirar en la dirección en donde se encontraba Goenji, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Mine se acercaba corriendo por lo que se escondió.

La castaña se acercó al peli-crema – ¿Estas entrenando solo? – Pregunto – Entrando para saltar es algo inestable, te acompañare –

– Mine…– la nombrada solo sonrió.

Kabeyama miraba como Mine alentaba y entrenaba con Goenji.

– _Mine también se está esforzando, no sabes lo débil que ha estado en estos días _– eso resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, se suponía que en Raimon todos (o por lo menos la mayoría, ya que aún se confiaban de ese tal Domon) son una familia que tiene como deber el cuidar de la frágil y vulnerable capitana.

– ¿Quién era ella? – se preguntó al darse cuenta que no la conocía.

* * *

Una cierta albina camina por las calles de Inazuma Town. Llevaba unos auriculares de color negro escuchando unas cuantas músicas.

– Si caminas así por la calles cualquiera podría asaltarte – hablo una voz. La albina se quitó los audífonos con tranquilidad, dejando que colgaran alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?… Atsuya – pregunto Aura con tono de burla.

El nombrado se sonrojo – ¡Y-yo nunca me preocuparía por alguien como tú! – grito rojo de la vergüenza al verse descubierto – P-pero si algo te ocurre, Mine se pondrá triste y no quiero que eso ocurra –

Aura sonrió con burla, sabía que Atsuya le costaba aceptar estar preocupado de alguien que no sea su "querida Ama Mine" – Aja. Claro, lo que digas –

– Vamos, tenemos que volver a casa – dijo Atsuya poniéndose en marcha. Aura solo lo siguió tranquilamente, pero con una sonrisa en estampada en el rostro.

* * *

El día del partido llego y los chicos fueron a la secundaria Nosei, al parecer el equipo de futbol de esa secundaria no era muy civilizados, ya que nunca habían visto un auto, entonces se amontonaron en el vehículo de Raimon.

Atsuya apareció en la secundaria Nosei como Akira para animar al equipo, siendo acompañado por una sonriente Aura quien no paraba de molestar al pobre de Atsuya.

– Chicos, miren ella es mi Nee-san, Aura – presento Mine abrazando a la albina.

– Hola, mucho gusto – sonrió Aura. Vestía con un traje de porrista, especialmente preparado para ese día. Para vergüenza de Atsuya, también vestía el mismo traje.

El hermanito de Kabeyama también había venido a animar al equipo, cosa que hizo que el pobrecito se había puesto mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Y el partido comenzó, Raimon al principio ya tuvieron problemas, ya que ni podían realizar la técnica de altura como el **Fire Tornado**, porque el capitán de Nosei les quitaba el balen saltando muy alto. Los balones no dejaban de venir a la portería y Mine ya comenzaba a debilitarse por usar demasiada veces su** Nekketsu Punch*.**

– Esto es aburrido – Aura se sienta junto a Haruna en las bancas – Nunca lograran ganar así, además de que Mine se está debilitando –

– ¿Qué debemos de hacer? – pregunta Haruna.

– Un cambio de estrategia –

Así lo hicieron, pusieron a Domon en defensa y Kabeyama en la delantera. Cuando Domon realizo su **Killer Slide***. Goenji y Mine se dieron cuenta de que esa técnica era del Instituto Teikoku. A pesar de que Goenji y Kabeyama intentaron realizar el **Inazuma Drop**, no lo lograron, y los ataque de Nosei no terminaban.

Para el medio tiempo, Mine tenía las manos rojas y Aura despedía un instinto asesino hasta por los poros.

– ¡Bien hecho, chicos! – dijo Mine.

– Mine, tus manos…– Atsuya lo veía preocupado.

– No es nada – sonrió - ¡Pero nos estamos enfrentando a un equipo asombroso! Tampoco los dejare anotar en el segundo tiempo ¡Y luego ganaremos cuando anoten con el **Inazuma Drop**! –

Kabeyama quiso volver a ser defensa, pero se lo negaron, por no decir que recibió también una amenaza de muerte por parte de una albina con ganas de matar.

– Si no realizamos el **Inazuma Drop** no podrán ganar – dice Aura – Ellos bloquean a Shuuya en el aire con mucha facilidad y así no podrá realizar el **Fire Tornado**. Además si siguen atacando la portería, Mine no solo podrá gastar toda su energía sino que también podría salir lastimándose –

Esa observación por parte de Aura era cierto, necesitaban el **Inazuma Drop** para ganar y si el partido seguía así Mine saldría lastimada, cosa que todos ellos querían evitar.

– No se preocupen, lo lograremos – dijo Mine animadamente – Yo no saldré lastimada, se los prometo –

– Mine…– todos miraban a la entusiasta capitana.

Todos sonrieron, el entusiasmo de su capitana era muy contagioso.

En el transcurso del segundo tiempo, Mine no dejaba de recibir tiros de parte de Nosei mientras que Goenji y Kabeyama no lograban realizar el **Inazuma Drop**.

Aura no podía dejar de ver a la castaña en esa situación, lanzo un silbido llamando la atención de los chicos – ¡Cambio de estrategia! – grito.

– ¡Sí! – los chicos entendieron lo que Aura quería, proteger a Mine, esa es la determinación de todos.

Los jugadores comenzaron a defender la portería, no dejarían que se acercaran a la portería y mucho menos a la capitana. Goenji hizo que Kabeyama entrara en razón.

– ¡Mine! – Grito Aura al ver que el balón iba nuevamente hacia su portería - ¡No dejes que ese balón entre! –

– Hai – sonrió, miro con determinación el balón –_ ¡Ven! El balón que todos defendieron desesperadamente… ¡Definitivamente lo detendré!_ – una gran mano de color naranja apareció – **¡God Hand!** – y Mine logro detener el balón – Aquí va, Kabeyama – lanzo el balón.

Goenji y Kabeyama recibieron el balón de Mine, para sorpresa de muchos, Kabeyama utilizo el estómago que la cabeza para realizar la técnica.

– **¡Inazuma Drop! **– grito Kabeyama.

_**Hey! oh!**__  
__**Stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!**__  
__**Inazuma challenger!**__  
__**Hey!**_

Los chicos lograron meter un gol contra la secundaria Nosei.

– ¡El ganador del primer encuentro de las preliminares del Football Frontier es la secundaria Raimon! – anuncio Kakuma.

– Lo han hecho bien – Aura sonrió al ver lo emocionados que todos se encontraban.

_**Donyoku challenge seishin**__**  
**__**Don´t cry megezu ni fighting**__**  
**__**kuyashii kimochi mo**__**  
**__**power ni kaeyou ze**_

– No pensé que usaría el estómago – dijo Goenji – Este es tu propio **Inazuma Drop** y nadie puede imitarlo –

– ¡Sí! –

Mine sonrió para luego desmayarse. Aura la sostuvo antes de que su cuerpo pudiera tocar el suelo.

– Siempre haces que me preocupe – murmuro la albina mirando el tranquilo rostro durmiente de su pequeña prima.

_**Asekaki besokaki**__  
__**yumesodashi**__  
__**neko wa magma inazuma shifi**__  
__**kizudarake no zassouzamurai**__  
__**mitome onboro nakami honebuto**__  
__**hey!**_

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Mine? – pregunto Atsuya acercándose a la albina.

– Esta bien, solo un poco agotada – contesto. Los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, al ver a su capitana dormida pensaron lo peor – Ustedes se preocupan mucho por Mine, eso me alegra –

– Claro que nos preocuparemos por ella, es nuestra querida capitana después de todo – dijo Kazemaru.

Aura solo se limitó a sonreír – Ah, ahora lo recuerdo. Shuuya-kun deberías de tener un premio, lo has hecho muy bien en este partido –

_**Stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!**__  
__**Donten ketobashi nipponbare**__  
__**Stand up! stand up! tachiagari yo!**__  
__**Inazuma challenger**_**!**

– No es necesario – se negó Goenji, presentía que los premios de la albina le traerían

– Pero insisto… ¡Kazemaru! – llamo Aura, el peli-azul se acercó a los dos.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto Kazemaru.

– Eres lo más cercano a una mujer en este equipo – el peli-azul la miro ofendido – Así que le darás como premio, un beso a Goenji –

– Esta bien… Espera ¿Qué? – antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la albina empujo al peli-azul acercándolo al peli-crema y haciendo que se besen.

Todos miraron sorprendidos ese beso, nunca esperaron que algo así sucediera y más siendo que se encontraban en "territorio enemigo". Haruna comenzó a sacar fotos de la pareja por todos los ángulos posibles y Atsuya solo los miraba con una gotita de sudor resbalándose por la sien, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos por parte de Aura.

– Esto es muy divertido – la albina sonrió, mientras observaba el rostro dormido de Mine – Lo has hecho muy bien, Mine-sama –

* * *

Todos caminaban hasta la caseta del club. No paraban de hablar sobre el beso ocurrido entre Goenji y Kazemaru, para vergüenza de ambos. Ese día Mine no se había presentado, supusieron que esto se debía al agotamiento de ayer.

– Hola – el primero en saludar fue Kazemaru esperándose encontrar con Haruna, pero se sorprendió al ver también a Mine, Aura y "Akira".

– Hola – saludo Mine. Atsuya solamente los miro, asintiendo con la cabeza como si reconociera sus presencias. Aura se limitó a sonreír, ya todos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la sonrisa de "misteriosa, alegre y tranquila" que mostraba la albina.

– ¡Mine! – todo se sorprendieron de verla.

– ¿Capitana, que hace aquí? – pregunto Kurimatsu.

– Pues vengo a la escuela – señalo su uniforme – No pude entrar a las clases, así que me quede en la caseta con Haruna –

– ¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien para venir? – pregunto Kazemaru preocupado por su amiga.

– Sí. Nee-san, dijo que puedo venir pero que me aleje de las practicas – contesto Mine.

– Eres alguien muy resistente, Mine – comento Aura.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esa foto? – pregunto Domon mirando la fotografía que sostenía "Akira".

– ¿Esto? – Atsuya sonrió con burla – Es lo que saldrá en el próximo periódico escolar –

– Más bien es una copia – dijo Aura – Mine lo quiere para ponerlo en un álbum –

– Es una foto muy hermosa – aseguro la castaña – Solamente miren –

Todos se acercaron para ver la foto.

Allí estaban, Goenji y Kazemaru besándose.

El caos se desato cuando Atsuya se negaba a darle esa fotografía al peli-azul y al peli-crema. Mine intentaba tranquilízalos, pero sin muchos resultado. Aura alejaba a su prima del peligro que eran esos tres en una pelea. Y el resto solo se divertía mirando.

La familia Raimon, una familia… poco ortodoxa, pero llena de amor hacia su miembro más joven y querido, Endou Mine.

* * *

**El proverbio de la capitana de hoy es…**

**Mine Endou: **_**¡No hay tan cosa como el esfuerzo inútil! ¡Tu trabajo duro de seguro dará resultados!**_

**Aura Strauss: **_**No debería de darte por vencido, deberías de saber que cada vez que dices "no puedo" pierdes la oportunidad de demostrarte a ti mismo de las cosas que eres capaz**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

- **Nekketsu Punch:** Puño de Fuego.

- **Killer Slide:** Deslice Mortal.

* * *

Mou. Goenji y Kazemaru solamente se dieron UN beso, eso debe de ser un sacrilegio, un crimen. Me asegurare que ellos tengan más que un beso.

Y presiento que Aura me ayudara con esto. Yo sé que esa albina sabe sobre la relación que posiblemente existirá entre esos chicos. Yo lo sé todo.… Puedo ver el futuro.

Pero bien, esto fue el capi. Nos vemos.

**Silvii y Aura.**

**Fuera**

**PAZ!**


End file.
